chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Varis Orlyund
Varis Orlyund is one of the protagonists is Captain Jonathan Law's story. He joined the Law Pirates in Goldcrest. Varis is drow or dark elf who desires to do good things in hopes that the world will see him as a person and not another dark elf. Appearance Varis has a dark gray skin with long white hair. His eyes are a blood shade of red and he has two small fangs. Typically Varis will cover his face and skin, when in public. He wears a thick dark cloak over him and under the cloak, leather armor holding several daggers and throwing knives. Under his armor, he wear filthy commoner clothing with a pouch in his shirt to hold his pet mouse Cheezers Personality Varis, like Luna, is and quiet. He is hated by nearly everyone who lays eyes on him. Because of this, Varis does everything he can to act good. He hopes by acting good, people will view him as such. Before joining the Law Pirates, Varis never talked to anyone who didn't want to kill him or turn him into the guards. So he has terrible social anxiety and does not follow the social norms. He will do things that will appear creepy and weird, thinking it is normal because no one taught him manners or how to act. However, Varis has a kind heart and sincerely wants to do all of the good he can. He is thankful for the Law Pirates for accepting him into their group. History Varis was born with the dark elf people in the Underworld. His parents were low class drow elves who were expected to sacrifice their only son Varis for a demonic ritual. His parents refused and asked their close friend Veldrin Dhunnel, a drow scout to take their son to the surface so that he could live a normal life. Dhunnel accepted their quest and he escaped into the surface world. Varis's parents were never seen nor heard from again. Varis spent his early child years in forests in Tavalone, with Veldrin Dhunnel. They lived outside of society and hunted for food. Then a knight from from Dragonfall found Veldrin. Veldrin immediately surrendered, knowing that he was going to die. However, he hoped that the knight would ignore Varis if he came off as nonviolent. Then Varis came out with a stick and hit the knight, trying to hit Veldrin. Varis spouted about how the knight wanted to kill his only family member. Then the knight realized that he was trying to kill a man and a child who only wish to exist. The knight apologized. Veldrin explained to the knight, their situation. The knight explained that he can take Varis to an orphanage and that they might accept Varis because he is a small child. Veldrin was unsure of the idea until the knight said that Varis can be an ambassador that could one day unit the drow and the world above. Veldrin said good bye to Varis as he was sent off the the orphanage. Life in the orphanage was not easy for Varis. By law, the caretakers were forced to take in an raise Varis, but nothing else. The kids hated Varis when the caretakers explained to them what he is. They along with other citizens of Dragonfall would throw rocks at him and say cruel things. Varis eventually got used to it. Then, the knight who took Varis in was killed in battle as a drow took his life. News of the knight's death depressed Varis and he was kicked out and forced to live in the streets. With the knight dead, they did not feel obligated to raise the young drow. The caretakers explained that no one wanted to adopt a drow and that he could scare away potential parents for the other orphans. When was on the streets, he didn't know what to do. It was his adolescent years. He stole to survive and learned to camouflage himself into the city to survive, Eventually he met an elvish girl named Elaine, around the same age as him. What he loved most about Elaine, other than her beauty, she was an elf like him. He fell in love with Elaine but every he got near her, Elaine would scream for the guards. After a few more years of this, Varis decided it was time to act. No one had ever told him about the history of his people other than they hated him. The only people Varis talked to were a family of mice in the allies. He took care of each generation of mouse and cried when they died. They were his only friends. Varis trained himself in the art of stealth and ambush. With this training, Varis became a vigilante of Dragonfall. Varis would run on roof tops stopping criminals, only to be chased by the guards after them. During one of his night watched, he saw Elaine was about to be date raped by a young city guard. Varis came to her rescue and prevented the act but Elaine still screamed for help, even after she was rescued by Varis. Varis decided he couldn't take it so he and his traveling companion, Cheezers, one of the mice, left Dragonfall. He traveled to the Free Islands in hopes of finding someone who would accept him for who he is. Then he met an Aswainian noble girl named Rachel Stafford. The girl was eleven years old. She was curious about the drow and wanted to study him. Varis acted different from other drow and this was curious to her. Rachel was here on vacation with her father Julian Stafford. So Varis would stalk the young Racheal and talk to her whenever he got the chance. Then when Racheal was kidnapped he vowed to rescue her. That is when he met Jonathan Law, who was also looking to rescue the young noble.